


And We Will Come Back Home

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: BoruMitsu, Boruto and Mitsuki find each other, Boruto misses Mitsuki, Iwabe swears, M/M, Mitsuki is blunt, Mitsuki leaves with the circus, Mitsuki performs in Konoha, Mitsuki's badass, Mitsuki's from the circus, Naruto & Boruto moment, Naruto supports borumitsu, Sarada and Boruto friendship, Swearing, Uzumaki family bonding with Mitsuki, big sis Sarada, father/son bonding, medical ninja Mitsuki, older Boruto, older Mitsuki, smart Mitsuki, tightrope act Mitsuki, time lapse, trapeze artist Mitsuki, words are hard for Boruto, young Boruto, young Mitsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: A trip to the circus leaves Boruto falling in love with the tightrope & trapeze artist. Boruto couldn't make Mitsuki stay when they were younger but a trip to the circus when he's older makes him feel like he's got a second chance at love.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	And We Will Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, this story was heavily inspired by the movie, "The Greatest Showman" and the title was inspired by a song from the movie, "From Now On." I really wanted to make Mitsuki a trapeze/tightrope act because he just moves so gracefully but he's also so fearless so I wanted to try to capture that. Obviously, I've missed writing blunt ass BoruMitsu instead of just hinting at it so like let's see baby Boruto and Mitsuki fall in love and try to find each other later in life.
> 
> So, I actually have like four/five other stories I'm working on for BoruMitsu, some of which have been chilling in my laptop for a while so I'm hoping to get some other oneshots out. Honestly, there's a little more to this story but I didn't know if I should make another chapter or not? Not sure how I'm feeling about this one now but there's a couple AUs and non-AUs in the works so if this isn't to anyone's liking I'm hoping another story will be! Thank you as always for reading! :)

The circus is a place of wonder. It’s a place where you go to be hoodwinked but you enjoy everything so much that you’re not mad about it. Boruto remembered the first time he went to the circus. There was a large red and white tent set up in the forest area of the Leaf. Boruto had begged his parents to take him and how could they say no to him?

Boruto remembered how Hinata was hesitant to go to the circus, as she was heavily pregnant with their next child. Yet, there was a sparkle in Boruto’s eyes that she knew she couldn’t resist. Naruto worked hard and made the effort to be there to take his family to the circus. Boruto remembered he was holding both of his parent’s hands as they walked towards the giant tent.

He remembered being so wonderstruck by the tent. It was enormous but when you’re young, the world feels so much bigger. He was barely paying attention to how his parents were paying for their entry. He was more concerned with poking his head around people to try to get a glimpse on what was inside the tent. He had never been to a circus before but he had heard some things from his friends.

He had heard them talk about how there was a countless number of people with acts. Each act was different from the last so they knew how to keep the audience on their toes. Boruto couldn’t help but grin as his parents told him they could go in. He was practically dragging his parents into the tent, calling for them to hurry up so they could get front row seats.

As soon as Boruto walked in, his jaw dropped. There was a colorful circle set up in the middle of the tent, which was most likely where all the acts were going to be. He looked around to see that there were stands stretching all the way around the circle like it was imitating an arena. Boruto stared in awe as he looked up to see people getting everything ready for the tightrope and the trapeze acts. He was surprised that there wasn’t going to be a net set up for them. What happened if they fell?

Naruto grabbed his son’s hand and ushered him over to the stands. Boruto grinned as he took charge and led his parents over to the front row. He was practically jumping up and down in his seat as he impatiently waited for the stands to fill with people. Naruto couldn’t help but laugh at his son, he was so like him sometimes. Hinata just shook her head with a smile when she saw Naruto laughing.

Time seemed to move too slow for Boruto as he waited for everyone to get settled in their seats. He could hardly contain himself when the lights went dark and then a single spotlight shined down on a man standing in the middle of the circle. He had white pants on and a red jacket that looked like he was someone in the shinobi forces. He had a cane that had a diamond on the top that he used as he walked around and Boruto couldn’t help but think it looked cool.

“Are you ready for the greatest show, Konoha?!”

Boruto was screaming “YES” like his life depended on it. More lights started to come on, revealing the whole cast and crew of the circus. There were people of all ages, mostly those who were old and young but Boruto could’ve sworn he saw someone who looked like they were as young as him. Yet, as soon as everyone came out to greet the audience, most of them left.

The small blonde watched with a grin on his face as the show began. There were tigers jumping through rings of fire, which were started by men who seemed to breathe fire. There were elephants that were standing on balls, sometimes with just two large feet to balance themselves. Boruto had never seen such majestic animals this close before nor had he ever seen them perform acts like that.

Boruto was clapping for the animals as they were ushered out of the circle after their acts were done. He was excited to see all the people who were cartwheeling out from the red curtain. These people seemed like gymnasts with the way they were flipping and jumping through hoops so effortlessly. Some of these people even rolled around on unicycles, which was something Boruto exclaimed he could never do.

He was absolutely shook when some of the people on the unicycle were handed bowling pins to juggle or plates to spin on sticks. He was amazed that there were people who could do such tasks while still riding on a unicycle. Boruto would have to admit that these people were way better multitaskers than his father. He wondered if one of these circus acts could do his dad’s job better than him.

Boruto had watched act after act and he was wondering if there was going to be anyone better than the lion tamer. Suddenly, the lights went dark and the showman running the circus’s voice was booming, “You’ve seen a whole lot of acts today but we’ve saved the best for last. He might be young but he’s our best tightrope walker! Please, cast your eyes to the ceiling!”

“Gaze in wonder at… Mitsuki!”

Everyone was gasping, mostly in shock, at the sight of a little blue haired boy who was under the spotlight. He was standing high in the air on a platform that led to a tightrope. Boruto was in disbelief, there was no way a circus would allow someone who looked as young as him to do an act that high up. Boruto was assuming this was going to be a joke but he realized it wasn’t when the boy known as Mitsuki began to step onto the tight rope.

Everyone was screaming for the boy to get down from there but he ignored them all. No one could see Mitsuki’s facial expressions but he was practically emotionless. He took his time with each step he took, making sure it didn’t rush himself. It was when he finally reached the other side of the rope that all the people in the crowd felt like they could take a breath.

But it was as soon as the crowd felt like they could breathe again that Mitsuki took a step backwards on the tightrope. If the crowd didn’t have anxiety before, they had it now watching him walk backwards on the tightrope. While everyone was terrified for the boy on the tightrope, Boruto thought he was fucking badass. Boruto loved how Mitsuki looked so utterly fearless up there.

There was never a moment Boruto thought that Mitsuki would fall. There was so much confidence in the way he walked on that tightrope as if he was made to do this. Boruto wasn’t scared for Mitsuki at all. He didn’t know why but he had so much faith in Mitsuki up there. There was no way someone like him could ever fall.

When Mitsuki made it to the other side, he bowed to the audience. The crowd was catching their breath for a moment but then they all clapped for him. Mitsuki gave one last bow before turning to the tightrope and started to cartwheel across. Right when everyone thought they could rest easy, Mitsuki did something even more insane.

Boruto had no doubt in his mind that Mitsuki would be fine. His movements as he was cartwheeling were so professional, even though he looked to be the same age as Boruto. He was so full of grace as he made his way to the other side. He looked down at the crowd before jumping onto the tightrope and launching himself up into the air. Everyone was gasping and screaming, wondering what the hell was wrong with that child.

It all made sense when Mitsuki’s wrists were grabbed by his trapeze act partner. Everyone started clapping because Mitsuki was finally done with his tightrope act. Yet, it seemed that everyone wasn’t out of the woods yet because Mitsuki was a part of the trapeze act, as well. Just when they thought Mitsuki was done, the trapeze partner let go of Mitsuki so he could send him flying to the bar that was coming towards them.

Mitsuki did a perfect flip in the air before grabbing the bar and using his legs to push himself forward. While he was swinging in the air, he let go of the bar with one hand so he could switch his position on it. The audience was terrified that he wouldn’t be able to get his other hand to match so his whole body would twist around, but Mitsuki did it. Every time the audience thought he would fail, he surprised them.

Now that he was facing the other man on the trapeze, he swung towards him and let go. He flipped a few times in the air and then stuck his legs out, allowing the other man to grab his ankles. Boruto could’ve sworn there was a look of pure happiness on Mitsuki’s face. It was like he got some sort of rush from these dangerous acts. It was almost like he lived for these moments where he would do death defying acts.

Mitsuki continued to scare the audience for another ten minutes before he was left standing on top of the trapeze bar, as if he was swinging back and forth. With one hand grabbing the rope holding the bar up, he bowed down to the audience as the lights faded from him. Boruto was left in complete shock. He was so thrilled by Mitsuki’s performance that he just had to meet him when the show was done.

As the show was nearing its end, all the acts raced out from behind the red curtains to wave goodbye to the crowd. Boruto was standing up and whistling when he saw little Mitsuki riding on top of an elephant. Yet, one drunk man had thrown a bottle from the crowd at the acts. The bottle landed near the elephant and the sound of the glass breaking frightened the elephant.

Mitsuki had a look of shock on his face as the elephant stood up on its hind legs. Naruto and Hinata didn’t have time to stop Boruto from running out towards the circle. As Mitsuki was thrown from the elephant, he closed his eyes and prepared for impact. He knew he was going to break an arm if he fell and then he knew the elephant would land on top of him and crush him.

He gasped as he felt someone grab him and then there was a gust of wind hitting his face. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find he was being held bridal style in the arms of a little blonde boy with sky blue eyes. There was a warm smile on the blonde’s face as he looked down at Mitsuki.

“That was close, you know?”

Mitsuki didn’t have any words to say so he just nodded back. He was surprised that someone from the audience would put their life on the line for his. He was just an act in the circus but this person deemed him important enough to save. The blonde was still smiling as he said, “Hey, are you alright? My name’s Boruto, by the way.”

“Boruto…”

Boruto was grinning, he had determined that he liked the way Mitsuki said his name. He had only said one word but his voice was so soft, as if he spoke any louder he was afraid he would break glass. Boruto stared down into those bright yellow eyes and he could’ve sworn if he looked into them any deeper then he might drown and never come up for air. Mitsuki was someone Boruto thought he could get lost in. He was so young but somehow Mitsuki stirred up these feelings in him.

Mitsuki was enchanted by this Boruto character. Mitsuki had never met someone this kind before. Out of all the places he had toured in his short life, he didn’t think he would ever find someone who would go out of their way to do something kind for him. This boy saved his life and they didn’t even know each other. Mitsuki feared that Boruto was too good to be true and that he actually had been crushed by the elephant.

“Boruto!”

The blonde looked behind him to see his father rushing to him, with Hinata waddling behind Naruto. Boruto gently placed Mitsuki on the ground, smiling as he noticed a light pink blush dusting across Mitsuki’s face. Boruto was too young to appreciate the natural beauty that Mitsuki had but he hoped that one day he would be able to fully appreciate the other male.

“Boruto, what were you thinking?!”

“I couldn’t let him get hurt, you know?”

Naruto was fretting over his son, turning him all over to make sure there wasn’t a scratch on him. Hinata was fighting back tears at the thought that she could’ve lost Boruto. When Naruto was satisfied with his son’s current state he took a deep breath, letting himself accept that Boruto was okay. Mitsuki watched Boruto interact with his parents with interest, is that what a family was like? These people were so worried about Boruto and it really showed Mitsuki how much they cared about him.

As Naruto and Hinata told Boruto it was time to go home, Boruto grabbed Mitsuki’s hand. Mitsuki’s eyes went wide as Boruto grinned and asked, “Do you wanna come home with us and have dinner? You’ve just gotta come home with us!”

Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion. This Boruto person wanted to spend time with him? Mitsuki turned to look back at his fellow circus acts, some of which were nodding at him to go along while others didn’t pay any attention to him. He looked back at Boruto with a confused look on his face but nodded. He didn’t understand why he agreed but it was too late to turn back now.

Boruto was grinning as he dragged Mitsuki to catch up with his family. Mitsuki just nodded along with whatever Boruto was saying, not really sure what was going on. As Mitsuki was pulled along into Boruto’s house, Mitsuki stared at everything he saw. He hadn’t been in someone’s home in a while so he really wanted to take in his surroundings. Boruto thought it was weird that Mitsuki was staring at everything like he had never seen pictures on the wall before. Mitsuki looked so utterly curious as he stared at everything.

The blonde smiled as he grabbed Mitsuki’s hand and pulled him out into the backyard. Mitsuki had a soft smile on his face as he walked over to the garden and smelled the flowers. Boruto walked over to the blue haired male and asked, “You don’t talk much, you know that?”

Boruto’s breath hitched when he heard Mitsuki humming with a smile on his face. It was at that moment that Boruto realized that Mitsuki was laughing. He didn’t have a loud or obnoxious laugh like some of the people he knew. Mitsuki’s laugh was quiet and could’ve easily been mistaken for someone humming but that smile on his face told Boruto it was his laugh. Boruto hoped that one day he would be able to hear him truly laugh, not hum.

“You’re kinda weird, you know?”

“Well, I do come from the circus.”

Mitsuki was doing a little laugh as he replied to Boruto. The blonde looked back at Mitsuki and started laughing, Mitsuki had a point. Then a thought crossed Boruto’s mind, prompting him to ask, “You’re from the circus, right? So, I gotta know! How were you able to walk the tightrope and how could you do the trapeze? You were so high up! Weren’t you scared you’d fall?”

The blue haired male hummed in laughter at Boruto’s series of questions. Mitsuki had a small smile on his face as he answered, “I’ve been practicing those acts for a long time with these people. I practice those acts every day so it’s almost second nature for me. I was scared at first but I think I like being that high up. I think it’s fun.”

“We definitely have different ideas of fun...”

“What’s fun for you, Boruto?”

The blonde was using explosive hand gestures as he replied, “Being a ninja is fun! I’ve been practicing a lot because I’m going to be going to the academy soon! I’m going to learn ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu! My dad’s the Hokage so he’s supposed to be the most powerful shinobi in the village but just wait! I’m going to be stronger than my old man one day!”

“You want to be the Hokage, too?”

“No way! It’s not as cool as it sounds.”

“I see. What will you be then?”

Boruto sat down on the ground and then laid on his back, smiling as Mitsuki did the same next to him. The two of them were watching the sun set as Boruto answered, “I’m not really sure, yet. I don’t want to be the Hokage because my dad’s never really around because of it. I think… I think I would want to be more like my Uncle Sasuke. He’s so cool! He gets to travel the world and help the village. I think I’d rather just help the village. I don’t want to run it.”

Boruto turned his head to look at Mitsuki as he continued with a smile, “I think what you do is pretty cool, too! You already get to do what Uncle Sasuke does. You get to travel around the world making everyone laugh! You must have seen a lot! I wish I could do that but it’s so lame that I to have to go through all that academy stuff. I just want to be there, you know?”

Mitsuki nodded to the blonde as he put his hands at his side. He gasped softly when he felt Boruto grab his hand. Mitsuki looked over to the blonde, who had a dark blush on his face. Mitsuki just smiled as he squeezed Boruto’s hand. Neither of them said anything as they both shifted their attention to the colors stretching across the sky.

They laid in a comfortable silence until Hinata called the boys in for dinner. Mitsuki sat in the seat right next to Boruto while Naruto an Hinata sat across from them. The majority of the dinner was spent with Boruto telling stories about things he’s done and things he’s going to do when he’s a ninja while Mitsuki just smiled and ate his food. It was obvious that Mitsuki was more of an introvert but Hinata and Naruto loved how invested he was when he was listening to Boruto.

After dinner, Mitsuki thanked the family for their hospitality and went on his way back to the circus. Mitsuki was supposed to be staying in Konoha for a week while the circus hosted shows each day. Of course, Boruto was at every show to cheer Mitsuki on. Boruto was with Mitsuki every moment of the day that they could be. They had become the best of friends on the outside but on the inside they were too young to tell that they were falling in love.

Mitsuki had gotten along well with Boruto’s family, even helping Hinata come up with some names for the new baby girl. Boruto was able to meet Mitsuki’s circus family. He was mostly close with the trapeze people but the animal trainers were fond of Mitsuki, as well. Boruto never really felt alone anymore because he constantly had Mitsuki at his side.

When the end of the week came, Boruto knew they were leaving but he was still surprised to see Mitsuki packing up his things. Mitsuki had a sad look in his eyes when he saw Boruto running to him. Mitsuki had all his belongings in a little grey pouch. He didn’t have a lot but it didn’t matter to Mitsuki. He had what he needed but he had come to realize he might need Boruto and he didn’t think Boruto could fit in his pouch.

“Hey, Mitsuki! When are you leaving?”

“In a few minutes.”

Boruto didn’t know what to say as he watched everyone packing the carriages for their next journey. There were people trying to round up some of the acts so Mitsuki didn’t have much time left with Boruto. There were tears in Mitsuki’s eyes as Boruto stated, “But I thought that you would stay here… with me.”

“Boruto, I can’t stay here.”

“Well, why not?”

“I don’t… I don’t belong here.”

“But… you belong with me, you know?”

There were tears streaming down Mitsuki’s face as he whispered, “I know I do.” Mitsuki tried to wipe his tears away but more of them came falling down his cheeks. Boruto didn’t know why he felt this way but he felt like Mitsuki shouldn’t be crying. He thought Mitsuki looked pretty when he cried but he still didn’t like how Mitsuki was crying. It was just a sight Boruto didn’t want to see and he didn’t understand why.

Mitsuki shook his head, more so to himself, before he cried, “I know I should stay here with you but I’m… I’m not ready to stay in one place. I don’t know why but my heart longs to be out exploring the land and performing for everyone. Boruto, my heart longs to make people happy. The circus is all I’ve ever known… I can’t… I can’t leave just yet… I’m sorry, but I can’t... I can’t do it.”

Boruto was so conflicted. He wanted to be mad that Mitsuki wouldn’t stay with him but he also felt bad that if he made Mitsuki stay then he wouldn’t be happy. If Mitsuki wasn’t happy then he knew he wouldn’t be happy either. Boruto had a sad smile on his face as he looked at Mitsuki.

“You’ll come back to me, won’t you?”

Boruto felt the air leave his lungs as Mitsuki launched himself at the other male. Mitsuki’s arms snaked around his neck, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed into Boruto’s shoulder. Boruto stayed still for a moment but when his senses came back to him he wrapped his arms around Mitsuki’s slender waist. Boruto held onto him tight, as if he didn’t want to let him go… which he didn’t but he knew he would have to.

Mitsuki pulled back enough so that he could put his hands on Boruto’s cheeks. There were tears still pouring down Mitsuki’s sweet face but he was wearing a smile that made Boruto’s heart melt. Mitsuki threw all his cares out the window as he leaned in and kissed Boruto. Mitsuki’s eyes were closed so he didn’t see how Boruto’s eyes had shot wide but then slowly closed as he returned the kiss. It was clumsy and messy but it was their first and, God, Boruto hoped it wouldn’t be their last.

When they pulled away, there were blushes on both of their faces. They were young and inexperienced but that didn’t matter to them. Mitsuki closed his eyes as if it pained him to hear his circus crew calling for him to get on the carriage. Mitsuki opened his eyes and gave Boruto one last smile before he left.

“I will always come back to you, Boruto.”

* * *

Unfortunately, things didn’t turn out the way they had planned. Mitsuki had planned to be back in Konoha to see Boruto in a matter of months. Instead, they had been hired to perform overseas so that fucked up Mitsuki’s plans. Mitsuki remembered thinking that it was just going to be a minor setback and that he would return to Boruto later than he expected. Mitsuki, you got a big storm coming.

He spent months overseas and before he knew it those months turned into a year. Mitsuki normally was a calm individual but he was growing frustrated with the circus being so far away from Konoha. Yet, he tried to reason with himself. He told Boruto he wasn’t ready to settle down but it seemed like now that he was away he was more ready to settle down. That didn’t make sense to Mitsuki.

He loved what he did in the circus but after he left Konoha, it didn’t feel the same. It felt different knowing that Boruto wasn’t in the stands cheering for him. It felt different knowing that after a show he couldn’t catch up with Boruto and have dinner with his family. It pained him to know that he wasn’t there to see Boruto’s little sister being born. Mitsuki often wondered what name Hinata ended up picking. He hoped she picked Himawari. It was his favorite name they had come up with.

Mitsuki often thought about Boruto and his family. When the days were rough, he would think about that week with Boruto. He would play back through his memories of the boy who made him feel like he was more than a tightrope and trapeze artist. He thought about the boy who stirred up emotions in him that he had never felt before. He didn’t understand those emotions but he wanted to. He wanted to know why he felt these emotions for only Boruto.

Mitsuki was surprised when he found that his circus would be touring overseas now. Mitsuki could feel his heart breaking as the years went by him without seeing Boruto. He was terrified that by the time he came back to Boruto it would be too late. He was scared that Boruto wouldn’t remember him or the week they spent together. Mitsuki knew he could never forget Boruto but he wasn’t sure if Boruto would wait for him.

When he was sixteen, he tried to move on from Boruto. He tried to spend his nights with random men but after every kiss, he left. It didn’t feel the same as when he would kiss Boruto. He didn’t feel that spark with these men so he didn’t want to give himself to these men. They could never compare to Boruto so he told himself he would wait until he saw the blonde again.

Mitsuki desperately wanted to write to Boruto but he realized before he left he never asked for Boruto’s address. He also realized Boruto wouldn’t even be able to write back to him because he was constantly moving. It would’ve just been Mitsuki writing letters to Boruto without getting a response. It made Mitsuki worry that if he wrote to Boruto that he would be annoying him with his constant letters.

He wondered if Boruto was a ninja by now. Mitsuki didn’t really know how all that ninja shit worked but he did wish the best for Boruto. He hoped that the next time he saw Boruto he was the best ninja in the Leaf. He was hoping that Boruto was regarded as one of the Leaf’s top ninja. He would smile at the thought of Boruto fulfilling his mission to become like his Uncle Sasuke.

Yet, he was worried that if he was successful in becoming like his uncle then that would mean that he was travelling all across the lands. That would mean that if Mitsuki came back now, Boruto might not even be there anymore. He could come to the Leaf at a time where Boruto was out on a mission and they would completely miss each other. Mitsuki didn’t think he could live with himself if that happened.

If Mitsuki was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to stay in the circus forever. Sure, the circus had been like a home to him ever since he got lost and they took him in but this wasn’t what he wanted to do forever. If he was being honest, he wanted to be someone who worked in the medical field, specifically a nurse. He had been reading books and practicing while he was travelling. He had read about medical ninjas and he thought that would be something he could do.

Mitsuki was eighteen now and he had spent two years learning all about medical ninjutsu so that he could fulfill his own dream after the circus. Mitsuki prided himself in the fact that he was a fast learner. He learned as much as he could so that when he came back to the Leaf he could potentially find work in the hospital. Deep down inside, he was hoping that he could follow Boruto along on his missions.

Mitsuki had learned over the years that medical ninja were essential. They were valued members of a team and it was necessary to have one for missions. Mitsuki wasn’t much of a ninja but he was an acrobat with quick reflexes. He hoped that was enough to let him come with Boruto on his missions. He didn’t know how to fight like a ninja but he was sure his other attributes would make up for it.

He was overjoyed when he finally found that he would be visiting the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It seemed that the Hokage had requested them to come back. Mitsuki couldn’t help but smile when he learned that Naruto wanted his circus to come back. He had hoped that Boruto had asked his father to have Mitsuki come back. He knew it was a long shot to hope for that but hope was all he had these days.

It had to be enough.

* * *

“I heard a circus is coming here.”

“Don’t you think we’re a little old for that, you know?”

Sarada rolled her eyes at Boruto. Sarada pushed her red glasses up on her nose before she questioned her teammate, “You used to love the circus when you were younger, right? We have some time off from missions so why don’t you get everyone together to go to the circus? Why am I getting the feeling that you don’t like the circus anymore?”

Boruto had his arms crossed behind his head as he walked through the streets with Sarada. He rolled his eyes at her as he replied, “Why do you always have to think there’s some hidden reason for me not wanting to go to the circus? We’re eighteen, Sarada, we’re getting too old for kid stuff like that.”

The black-haired female crossed her arms with a huff. She send a side eyed glare at her friend as she countered, “I don’t understand why you always have to be so difficult. All I said was that we should go to the circus to relax a little and you’re against it. You know, I thought you’d be the one asking to go to the circus instead of me. So, what’s going on with you and being so weird about going to the circus?”

“You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Alright, if you want me to tell you I’ll tell you.”

“I knew you would eventually.”

The blonde rolled his eyes at her before he said softly, “Well, when I was younger I met someone who was an act in the circus. I was really young but I really liked them. I think I might have loved them but… he went off with the circus and left me behind. He wasn’t ready to settle down back then and it didn’t feel right to ask him to stay here but… I asked him to stay anyways.”

“Are you afraid you’ll see him again?”

“I doubt he’ll still be in the circus.”

Boruto removed his arms from behind his head, a sign to Sarada that he was feeling a little down. She listened as he continued, “Someone like him isn’t meant to belong to one person, you know? He was so beautiful, Sarada. He was like no one else I’ve ever met. He was such a free spirit, though. I couldn’t cage him when all he wanted to do was run. Someone like him wouldn’t wait around for someone like me.”

“Why wouldn’t he wait for you?”

“Our lifestyles are too different.”

Sarada was going to disagree but Boruto shook his head and said firmly, “He told me he would always come back to me but I haven’t seen him or heard from him in thirteen years. I doubt that he even thinks about me. He probably joined up with another circus and found someone who fit his lifestyle. We were going down different roads all those years ago so he probably found someone who could walk with him.”

Sarada stopped walking, causing Boruto to turn back to look at her. She had a small smile on her face as she stated, “You already put it in your head that he’s found someone new but you won’t know that unless you come to the circus. It also sounds to me that you’re scared… it would be a shame if Iwabe found out you’re afraid of the circus.”

That seemed to strike a nerve with Boruto. He puffed out his chest and put on a grin as he countered, “I’m not scared of the circus! Watch! I’ll bring everyone to the circus and I’ll prove to you that I’m not scared of anything! Especially not the circus!”

Sarada chuckled under her breath as she watched him run towards his favorite burger place to gather up all of their friends. She was laughing by the time he was out of range. He had fallen for her trap, just like he always did. She just had to strike at his ego and he would do exactly what she wanted. She knew that he needed to go to the circus to get closure with that boy he met.

She knew he needed to do this.

In a matter of hours, Boruto had rounded up all his friends and convinced them to go to the circus. As Boruto was leading his friends to the big striped tents, he got this feeling of nostalgia. This big tent and the smell of peanuts brought him back to a simpler time. It brought him back to the time when he was naïve and thought that anything was possible. He wondered if the circus would still be able to give him that feeling that he got hoodwinked.

It felt like déjà vu when he lead his friends into the front row of the stands. He remembered sitting in this same spot as a child. He remembered that everything felt so much bigger back then but now it didn’t seem as big anymore. It almost felt more cramped, if anything. Everything had seemed so easy when he was younger. He was wondering when he thought everything had gotten harder.

Boruto fought back a smile when the lights went out after everyone took their seats. He knew that meant that the show was going to start. He tried to push his excitement deep down so that he wouldn’t look uncool to his friends. Part of him had wondered when his appearance seemed to mean so much to him. There was no time to think about that as a spotlight shined down on the showman of the circus. Boruto looked at him with confusion, they had a new showman now.

“Are you all ready for the greatest show, Konoha?!”

Déjà vu struck Boruto again and it continued to strike him as all the acts he remembered as a child came out in the same order. As the show went on, he found himself unable to hide his excitement. His friends were enjoying themselves and he wanted to be in the moment and enjoy it with them. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to just let go and be in the present. He allowed himself to forget all his problems. He didn’t know it but he needed this.

Boruto allowed himself to be surprised at the unicycle riders and the lion tamers. He allowed himself to be absolutely shook at the elephant standing on the ball and the tigers who jumped through rings of fire. He snickered to his friends when he saw the man who seemed like he was breathing fire. He nudged Sarada and told her that the circus guy was better at fire style than her, to which she punched him in the arm.

It was in these moments where he let himself get hoodwinked that he felt like he was back at the circus with his parents. He would look to his right and his friends disappeared and his father was right next to him. He looked to his left and he didn’t see his friends, he saw his mother pregnant with his baby sister. He looked down at his hands and they were small again. He looked out at the circus acts and they looked just like they did all those years ago.

“Gaze in wonder at… Mitsuki!”

Boruto blinked and his world turned back into how it was now. He froze in his seat as he slowly followed the spotlight up to a familiar blue haired male about to step on the tightrope. Boruto actually had to rub his eyes, as if he didn’t believe that the person up there was actually Mitsuki. The person was too far away so Boruto couldn’t really see his face. He tried to tell himself that it couldn’t be Mitsuki. There was just no way.

Yet, Boruto watched as the boy on the tightrope walked across it as if he had been doing it his whole life. When he made it to the other side, he stopped and then started walking across the tightrope backwards. There was only one person Boruto knew who could do that like it was nothing. He bit his lip as he watched the blue haired male make it across, only to cartwheel to the other side again.

Sarada had noticed that Boruto seemed to stiffen as he watched the tightrope act. She chose not to say anything for the moment. Everyone gasped when they saw the blue haired male grab a chair and walk to the middle of the tightrope. Everyone watched as he positioned the chair so that the back right leg and the front left leg of the chair were on the tightrope. Everyone was holding their breath as the blue haired male slowly sat down on the chair, only using his feet to hold onto the rope for balance.

After a minute, everyone started clapping for him. He did a slight bow in his chair before standing up and tossing the chair to the platform behind him. Right when everyone thought he would just walk across the rope, he surprised them. He held his arms out over his head and then made the motion like he was going to do a hand stand. Everyone in the crowd was standing in shock as the boy’s feet were up in the air, solely using his hands to walk across the tightrope.

When he made it to the other side, he bent himself so his feet were back on the ground. When he stood back up, he bowed to the audience below him. Everyone was whistling and clapping for the blue haired male. Boruto was standing there in disbelief. There was no one else who could do that. The only person he knew who could do any of that was Mitsuki.

Just as everyone sat down, the blue haired male turned and ran back out on the tightrope. He smiled as he jumped up, using the rope to launch himself into the air. There was a bright smile on his face as someone on the trapeze bar swung out and grabbed his wrists. For the most part, the trapeze was the same as he remembered it all those years ago.

The only part that was different was the part where the blue haired male missed his trapeze partner’s hands, causing everyone to start screaming for him. Yet, Boruto noted there was a smirk on his face as he fell. Everyone was grabbing their hearts as they saw him reach out to grab the tightrope, successfully latching onto it and swinging himself back up for his partner to grab his wrists again.

As the act was ending, the blue haired male stood on his own trapeze bar and bowed to the audience as the lights faded. When the lights came back on, all the acts were running out from behind the red curtains. Boruto looked on top of the elephant for the blue haired male but he wasn’t there. Instead, he and his partner were standing on one of the strong men’s hands, as if the strong man was lifting each of them with one hand.

The trapeze partners jumped and did a quick flip before landing and waving at the audience. There was something about that blue haired male that was stirring feelings in Boruto that he hadn’t felt in such a long time. As Boruto was leaving with his friends, he found himself trailing behind them. He was so lost in thought that he gasped when he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in years.

“You’re leaving already, Boruto?”

Boruto’s friends had stopped when they noticed that the blonde wasn’t with them. They turned around and saw Boruto struggling with himself to turn around. They noticed that the boy from the tightrope act was standing behind Boruto. He was wearing black pants and a half blue, half white kimono over a black long sleeve. He was absolutely beautiful and some of the boys were debating on making a move if Boruto didn’t do something soon.

The blonde slowly turned around and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of Mitsuki. He had his head tilted, his eyes closed, and there was that damn smile that made Boruto weak in the knees. He was even more beautiful that he had remembered. His skin was still a beautiful pale porcelain and those blue locks of hair looked like they were begging someone to run their fingers through them.

“Fucking say something, you idiot!”

Boruto had a sheepish look on his face as he tried to laugh off Iwabe’s vulgar yell. Boruto slowly walked over to Mitsuki, stopping when they were a mere foot away from each other. Boruto had pictured this moment for years but now that that this moment was here he was at a loss for words. Mitsuki just brought a long sleeved hand to his mouth, humming in laughter when he realized words were too hard for Boruto at the moment.

“How have you been, Boruto?”

“I, uh… good! Yeah, I’ve been… good.”

“It’s good to see you after all these years.”

“Yeah, it’s… good! Really good!”

Boruto smacked himself in the forehead with his palm as he heard Iwabe yell out “Real smooth!” He could hear his friends laughing at him from behind and he was starting to think that maybe this wasn’t the best time to have a reunion. Boruto rubbed the back of his neck wit his hand as he nervously asked, “Would you want to come over for dinner tonight? You’ve just got to have dinner with me, you know?”

“I’d love to.”

* * *

Mitsuki knocked on Boruto’s door later that night. He was surprised when it wasn’t Boruto who opened the door, but a little girl with dark blue hair and bright blue eyes. Mitsuki’s eyes widened at the sight of her. This must have been the little girl Hinata had all those years ago. She couldn’t have been more than eight years old now. Mitsuki smiled at her as she stepped aside to let him in.

Hinata turned around the corner to greet Boruto’s guest, almost dropping the cup of water she had when she saw Mitsuki. He smiled at Hinata as he asked, “It’s been some time, hasn’t it? Do you think I could guess her name?”

“I think you know her name.”

“I see… you must be Himawari, right?”

The little girl was grinning as she was nodding excitedly. Boruto was coming down the stairs when he stopped and took in the sight before him. The world looked like it was moving in slow motion as he saw Himawari latched onto Mitsuki’s back. There was a beautiful smile on Mitsuki’s face as Naruto was ruffling his hair and his mother was there smiling. It felt like nothing had changed. Boruto smiled at how everything was finally starting to feel normal again.

For once, dinner wasn’t dull and boring in the Uzumaki household. Naruto could barely be found coming to dinner but when Hinata told him Boruto was bringing a guest he knew he had to be there. Naruto was laughing as he was telling stories about his childhood with Hinata. Boruto and Hinata were asking question after question while Mitsuki just smiled and listened along to all the stories. It felt nice to be with the Uzumaki family again.

After a night of laughs, Mitsuki was going to be heading on his way back to the circus to get some rest. Boruto had made the suggestion that he should walk Mitsuki home. There was a full moon out as they walked through the streets together. Boruto had a smile on his face as he crossed his arms behind his head. Mitsuki was content with just a faint smile on his face.

“I thought about you a lot, you know?”

“I was scared you wouldn’t remember me.”

“Who could forget you, Mitsuki?”

Mitsuki was humming in laughter as Boruto used those same explosive gestures to explain, “How the hell could I forget the tightrope act that could walk backwards on the tightrope! And now look at you! You can sit in a chair on a tightrope! You’re awesome, Mitsuki! I could never forget someone like you!”

It still seemed as though Boruto thought the world of him. When they arrived at the circus, Boruto was kicking the dirt as if he was nervous. It was almost like he wanted to ask Mitsuki something but he was turning shy. Mitsuki smiled as he walked over to Boruto. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him on the cheek.

Boruto’s face immediately started heating up at the feeling of Mitsuki’s lips on his cheek. When Mitsuki pulled away, he let go of Boruto’s shirt and laughed as he asked, “I have another show tomorrow. Can I count on you to be there to watch me?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * *

Mitsuki was happy when Boruto continued to come to all of his shows for the week. Some days Boruto would bring his friends and other times he would come by himself. It was the last show when Boruto brought his family to the show. It made Mitsuki happy to see that the Uzumaki family had come to support him. He couldn’t have been happier to see Himawari with that same look of wonder in her eyes as Boruto.

After the show, Boruto’s heart ached at the sight of all the people gathering up their belongings. Another feeling of déjà vu struck him as he saw Mitsuki putting his items in his pouch. Boruto told his family to head home without him. He needed to have one last moment with Mitsuki before he wouldn’t see him again. God, he never liked goodbyes, especially when it was Mitsuki he was saying goodbye to.

“So, you’re leaving again?”

“You seem sad, Boruto.”

“I really thought I had you back.”

“But… you do.”

Boruto ran a hand through his hair as he turned around, not wanting Mitsuki to see him frustrated like this. He let out an angry sigh before saying, “Every time I feel like I have you back, you leave. I want to be okay with it this time but I don’t want to lose you again, you know? I didn’t see you for thirteen years, Mitsuki. You’re the only thing I’ve been thinking about so… won’t you stay this time, please?”

“You belong here… with me.”

“I know I do.”

Boruto turned around when Mitsuki was able to say those words without crying. He thought for sure Mitsuki would’ve been crying by now but he wasn’t. There was a smile on his face and that’s when Boruto finally took in the sight in front of him. Mitsuki had his pouch packed but there were also two suitcases, one by his right foot and the other by his left. It was as if Mitsuki was making a statement with those suitcases but Boruto didn’t get it.

Mitsuki picked up his suitcases and stepped closer to Boruto, putting his luggage down as he stated, “I told you when I was younger that I wasn’t ready to settle down but… the farther away I got from you the more I realized… you are my home, Boruto. I belong here in the Leaf with you. If you’ll have me, I would like to stay here… with you.”

“Are you sure, Mitsuki?”

“I want to travel the world with you.”

There was such a bright smile on Boruto’s face as he heard those words. Boruto rushed forward and grabbed Mitsuki by his waist. He lifted Mitsuki up, loving the feeling of the blue haired male’s legs wrapping around his middle. Mitsuki had his hands buried in Boruto’s hair as they leaned in and kissed. As Mitsuki opened his mouth for Boruto, they could hear whistling from people on the street and from the acts in the circus.

Kissing Mitsuki felt like electricity. They both felt that spark that they felt when they were just five years old. Boruto couldn't help but tighten his grip on Mitsuki, never wanting to let him go ever again. He had gone thirteen years missing this feeling. He missed the feeling of those soft lips on his own. He had only felt Mitsuki's lips on his once but once was enough for him to know he wanted this forever. Boruto wanted Mitsuki forever and now he knew that Mitsuki had felt the same way. It was like all the puzzle pieces they had fumbled as children was being put back together as adults.

When they pulled away, everyone was clapping for them. Boruto was grinning as he placed Mitsuki on the ground, grabbing his suitcases for him so they could make their way home. Mitsuki couldn’t stop smiling as Boruto told them all about what their life would entail now. It made Mitsuki's heart swell with love as it seemed like this was something Boruto had been thinking about a lot, as well.

Boruto kicked open the door, which caused his mother and sister to come running to the front of the house. Naruto came running down the stairs to see what the commotion was about but froze when Boruto yelled, “Mitsuki’s going to be staying with me now! We’re going to travel the world together, you know?”

The only person who seemed to be able to react to that was Himawari. She cheered as she latched herself onto Mitsuki’s legs. While Hinata led Mitsuki and Himawari into the living room, Naruto made a hand motion that told Boruto to come with him outside. Boruto didn’t understand what was going on but sent Mitsuki one last look before following his father to the backyard.

Naruto was sitting in the grass, staring up at the sky. Boruto wasn’t sure what supposed to happen but he sat down next to his father. Naruto had a soft smile on his face as he asked, “So… if you want to travel the world with Mitsuki that must mean he means a lot to you, right? You must really love him, don’t you?”

Boruto had an embarrassed blush on his face. He didn’t really want to talk about his love life with his dad. He looked away as he answered, “Yeah… I really love him. We have this connection… he went away for a long time but I never stopped thinking about him… and now he’s back… it’s like I can have him again. I knew if he left again I would never heal from it.”

“What do you mean?”

The blonde still wouldn’t look at his dad. He felt embarrassed talking about his feelings with his father but he answered his question regardless, “When you connect with someone like we did… you don’t recover from the loss of that person. I didn’t want to take him away from what he loved but… we didn’t know we loved each other until we were apart. If he left again I would go on the rest of my life alone because no one compares to him.”

Boruto was so passionate as he stood up and stared at the sky, continuing, “Yeah, we might have been young when we fell in love but now I’m old enough to understand these feelings. I can be what he needs. He has this need for adventure and I can give that to him now. I’m a Chunin so I can take those missions and he can come along with me. We can be something good together… I know it.”

Naruto looked away, not wanting to break the news to Boruto that it wouldn’t be that simple. There were so many obstacles in the way but Boruto wasn’t thinking about that. All he was thinking about were all the dreams he had when he was younger. All he was thinking about the future with Mitsuki. 

In some ways, Naruto envied his son for always being able to see the good in every situation. Naruto was just like that when he was younger but Boruto had the potential to keep that same outlook when he got even older. Naruto stood up and wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders, both of them looking at each other and grinning. Their smiles were nearly identical but neither of them commented on it.

“I’m glad you found each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading again! :) Again, I'm really unsure if this should have another chapter with Mitsuki gaining his citizenship in the Leaf and then he travels with Boruto? Honestly, I'm not sure if that's too much or if this isn't enough without that? Well, it's time to work on the other stories and hopefully I'll have one out soon! Sorry for any mistakes! Thank you all for reading once again! I hope to catch you all on the next one! Don't forget to leave some love if you liked it :)
> 
> Take care everyone! I hope you're all staying safe and healthy during this time! :)


End file.
